


Remember How We Met ((Yandere!Tomoe X Reader))

by Anuyushi



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "Do you remember how we met?"Of course I remember. You didn't used to be like this. I thought you were kindhearted on the inside, but it was a lie, wasn't it? I cannot leave this dark room, I can't stop bleeding. Tomoe... You.. Was it just a lie?♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Remember How We Met ((Yandere!Tomoe X Reader))

My body... It hurt so much. I couldn't move, I could barely breath. When I inhale, I could only suck in shallow breaths. My arms were numb, my legs were numb, it was dark. Please... Why did this happen? I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

I just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask? I'm sorry... I'm sorry! My lips were dry and cracked, my heart ached. I didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. My face was sticky from the past tears, and I was laying in a pool of my own blood, unable to bring myself to move. I was afraid, what would happen if I tried to stand again? I was alone, but I still worried he would be back. How did all of this begin? He used to be... Normal. A normal human, right? No... He was never human to begin with. If only I had seen sooner, I wouldn't be lying in a dark room, bleeding out to my death. This was my fate, wasn't it? I was going to die here. A bright light shone over my face, and it took all my energy to even crack open my eyes and see footsteps coming down the steps. I couldn't beg for him to stop, or even feel afraid. What was the point anyway.

"Hello, my little dove." His voice was low, and he ended with a chuckle. He kneeled beside me, setting a hand on my arm. The touch... It sent a shock of pain up into my whole body. I let out a pained groan but couldn't recoil. "Won't you say hello to your master?" He suddenly gripped down. "That's rude. And after I was nice enough to give you a roof over your head and a meal in your belly. Why must you make me punish you again?" He jerked my arm just then, and I felt myself being dragged. Please.. No more. I can't take this anymore. I felt my consciousness begin to fade and I started to feel happy. Was I finally going to have the sweet release of death?

"Did I say you're allowed to leave yet?" His voice suddenly growled and he shook my aching body, then I was tossed back into a wall, shocking my eyes open again. I raised my head to look into the eyes of someone.. I thought I could love once upon a time.

"Oh (y/n), forgive me. I lost control of myself again." His voice whispered out, and he crouched down to my level, gently moving my hair from my face. I couldn't even feel hate anymore. I was just numb to it all, and I let him touch me, as though he really cared. "I don't like hurting you." He muttered, suddenly pressing a kiss to my cheek. "You just sometimes make me so mad." Whispering into my ears, he stood up again. "(Y/n)?" He raised his hand in front of his face as he spoke, checking over his sharp nails. "Do you remember the day we met? I had fun that day."

Do I remember? I remembered like it was yesterday. It's passed months ago, but I could still see it so fresh in my mind.

"Mom?" I peeked my head around the corner into the dining room and gave her a smile. "I'm all ready! Can I go now?" I moved in front of the doorway and raised out my arms so she could see my outfit. My mom nodded and clapped quickly. "Wonderful, (y/n)!" She giggled. "Yes, I suppose you can go now. Be home by dinner, okay?"

Finally! I had wanted to go to the shrine since I woke up, but my mom stopped me as I tried to race out the door, unbrushed hair and in pajamas. Today was Sunday, and that meant today, I would see the shrine atop the hill will a paper and ink pen, and repeat my biggest wish ten times before folding the paper up and setting it atop the steps for the gods to see. I always do it every week and I haven't missed a day since I started doing it. I gave my mom a wave and rushed out the door.

The streets were all so lively and excited, it just made me even more glad to go. I looked to my bike, set to lean against the house. It wasn't easy to bike up the hill, but it was exhilarating to go back down when the sun set, casting the warm orange glow.

"(y/n)!" Someone yelled from the sidewalk. I turned to see an older man and woman walking past, both giving me a wave. "Hello!" I called back, flashing a grin.

"Will you be going to the shrine now?" The man wondered. I approached the fence with a nod. "Of course."

"That sounds wonderful. Would you like a ride this time? The hill is so steep." The woman frowned, showing me pity. "I hate that you drag that bike up there every time. It must be so tough."

I quickly shook my head. As much as I appreciate it, I liked taking my bike. It made me stronger, and when I got up there, I felt like I accomplished something. "No thank you. I like my bike."

The woman let out a sigh and shrugged. "Oh well then. Have fun (y/n)." She set her hand atop my head and gave a small pat before the couple took off. They were nice, and somehow we always met as I left the house.

I hurried back to my bike and pulled it off the wall. "Alright, let's go!" I cheered to myself and hopped onto the seat. Before I set off, I set my hand on my pocket, making sure I had my paper and pen. When I confirmed they were there, I pushed one of the petals and started to take off, rushing down the sidewalk. I felt the wind in my hair, my heart racing. I inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. To move like this, I really felt free. I don't remember anything that made me more happy than visiting the shrine.

People say it's abandoned but I don't believe that. I feel it everytime i'm there. I don't feel alone, like I was being watched. But it didn't feel bad, more like a guardian.

And so I began to trek up the hill again. It didn't take long for gravity to push against me and I had to hop off my bike and walk it beside me.

One step after another, I counted each one I took. "Three hundred and seventy four!" I proclaimed once I reached the top, gently lowering my bike the ground. I did the trip so much, I didn't even feel tired anymore. A long time ago, a walk like that would have taken all my energy, but not anymore. "Good Morning." I smiled into the sky, or more like the gods in the sky who watched me. This was the Mikage shrine, but who says other gods couldn't see me?

I pulled the paper from my pocket and kneeled before the steps of the shrine. My wish... What did I want most these days?

I was as happy as I could be, so what was missing? I had loving parents, a nice house, good food, friends and a school, I guess this time, I could be a little greedy, right? I didn't want anything else.

"I wish for a lover." I scribbled down. Then I wrote it again, and again. Until my fingers hurt, I wrote it ten times then folded the paper up and set it on the steps. "Please grant my wish." I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

I stayed like that for a long time, then rose again and looked around the shrine. A small fountain caught my attention, and I hurried beside it, then dipped my fingers into the water. "It's so pretty." I giggled to myself and played with the water.

I didn't mind staying at the shrine all day if I wanted, laying in the grass and looking at the clouds, trying to peek to what's inside, playing with the water, it was fun being alone and just having a day to myself when the rest of the week was filled with people seeing me constantly.

"Well this is a new wish." I suddenly heard a voice behind me. I whipped my head around quickly, but nobody was there. The shrine door.. It was open, and my paper was gone. "Is someone there?"

I began to get excited. Was it the Mikage? I shook my hands from the water and approached the shrine, peeking inside. The morning light lit up the room inside, but I saw nobody.

Was I allowed to enter and look around? It was sacred, wasn't it? But it would be okay, right? I just wanted to see inside a little. I made my way up the steps then slowly walked up through the doorframe. It didn't really seem like much. The room was small, and it was almost decorated like a normal house.

"Hello hello!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out. There had to be someone here! I just know it!

"And hello to you." Someone spoke behind me. I turned just as they closed the door and gave a smirk. "You're not supposed to be in here."

I looked upon the stranger, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest. His short white hair sparkled with the cracks of light peeking into the room and a loose robe hung around his body and dragged in the floor. In one hand was a long... Smoking stick or something. I wasn't exactly sure what that was, but I sometimes saw people in town have them. With his other hand, he held it against the door.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly bowed my head. His smirk dropped to a scowl and he began to step forward. "Are you the Mikage?" I asked without raising my head.

"Hardly." The man muttered. "It doesn't matter to you who I am. I ask you to leave, right now. Before you regret it."

I started to look up, then I saw in his robes was a familiar white paper sticking out. "Hey, t-that's my wish." I held my hands to my chest. He was.. Intimidating.

"Why yes, it is." The man pulled the paper out. "And i'm going to put it with all the others you left behind."

"Have you been seeing my wishes?"

"That depends. Will you leave if I say yes?"

"Then, it does matter that I know who you are!" I quickly raised my voice. "Those wishes are only for Mikage to see! If you're not him, i'll report you for invasion of privacy and theft!"

The stranger suddenly covered my mouth and sighed. "You're so loud. Shut up, will you? Fine. I'll tell you." He put the paper back in his robes and put the smoking stick in his mouth before replying. "I'm Mikage's official familiar. That means it's my job to file each prayer and wish. You can't report someone for doing their job." His eyes narrowed. "Now that you know, leave."

He stepped to the side, leaving a path for the door.

I didn't hesitate to approach the door and pull it open, but I looked back to the familiar one more, giving him a smile. "If you're telling the truth, thank you. When I come back next week, can I see you again?"

He just stared me down, so i'll take that as a yes. I rushed outside, and the door closed behind me.

That guy, he was scary. "I didn't even ask his name." I groaned out when I was alone again. Well, I'll ask next week!

It was hard to wait all week. All through my classes and before I slept, I could only think of asking him for his name. Saturday night, I was practically wiggling in my bed with excitement. I had to wake up early to get there when the sun came up. I laid my head onto the pillow and shut my eyes. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but I began to get restless and after a while, I wasn't sure if it was just happiness for Sunday, or a strange worry. But what would I be worried about? I was.. Happy.

"Mom! I'm going now!" I didn't wait for her to reply before bolting out the door and grabbing my bike. I was so early, the couple wasn't even here yet. I wonder what they'll think when they don't see me later today, but now, I can finally ask his name. If he was really Mikage's familiar, he'd be there again, right?

I pedaled up the hill once again, almost out of breath by the time I made it to the top. The first time the trip made me tired in a long time. Why haven't I seen him before, even though I come every week? Was he new? Did he always stay hidden? I wasn't really sure myself. The shrine was just as beautiful as before. Beautiful and peaceful. I pulled out the paper and pen, then kneeled before the shrine steps and began to write my wish again. "I wish for a lover." I wrote once, twice, three times, then scribbled the words down ten times and folded it up. "Are you here today?" I wondered out loud and set the paper on the steps. This time, I didn't bow, and I didn't take my eyes off the door. If he collects the wishes, then he'd have to come out at some point, right? I won't enter the shrine again, so he would have to come to me. I wait, and I wait, even when I was bored and twiddling my fingers, I still forced myself not to move from the spot.

I started to get tired, and let out a large yawn. I almost felt discouraged. Was he lying? Just as I thought that, the door swung open and the white haired stranger was looking me down. "You're persistent. Why can't you just leave so I can do my job?"

"It's you!" I quickly hurried to my feet. "You really did come again!" I grinned ear to ear. He sighed, drooping his shoulders. "I live here. What do you even want, human?" A sharp annoyance appeared in his eyes.

"I wanted to know your name." Raising my voice, I asked, taking a step closer.

The stranger tensed up, then closed to the door behind him without taking his eyes off me. "And why should I please you with that information. Even if I did tell you, I don't give you permission to use it." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What business do you have with my name?"

What a strange thing to ask. "I just want to know it." I said simply. "If you're the familiar of Mikage, then you're name should be known as well, right?"

He chuckled once, shaking his head. "Don't try to flatter me. It's Tomoe. But you are not to speak it."

Tomoe... I like it! "That's a cool name!" I clapped. "I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm just a normal girl." I tilt my head as I looked at him. "Aren't familiars animals and stuff? Why are you a person?"

"Your eyes deceive you." Tomoe waved a hand. "It's just a disguise from insolent morons like you." He silently started down the steps and made his way around the shrine. "H-Hey! Wait!" I called out, running after him. Tomoe let out an annoyed growl, crossing his arms. He didn't slow down, but he didn't speed up to avoid me hurrying to his side. "If you're not a person, what are you?" I poked his arm carefully. "Are you a bird, like a dove, or a cat or something?" A dove, that sounds right. His white hair and a dove?

He flinched and pulled his arm back quickly, flashing me an annoyed scowl. "You're bothering me. Back off before I show you my true form." A smirk rose to his lips. "And you wouldn't like that."

"I bet you're a fluffy bunny." I joked. Tomoe didn't reply, entering the back of the shrine into a large grass yard. "Don't you have a home to go back too?" He muttered, taking a seat in the center of the yard, legs crossed.

"Well, yeah." I nodded, glancing at the ground beside him. Should I sit as well? Maybe... I'll just stand for now. "But I like it here too."

He looked up at the sky then sighed. "You've been coming here for a long time. I would wait until you were gone to retrieve your note, but I couldn't do that yesterday, since I was on a strict schedule."

I decided to sit down next to him, offering a smile. "I see. What kinda stuff?"

"It was morning." He lowered his head. "I needed to get to my mistress. She went into town and hadn't returned."

A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, and Tomoe pushed me lightly. "Go home. Like always, i'll expect you back next week."

Could I really wait that long? I shook my head. "No way! I'll come back tomorrow after school." I grinned, pushing him back. "You're a lot of fun, even if you are kinda grumpy. I like you." I hurried to my feet and raced away from Tomoe, leaving him in peace. I'd be back tomorrow!

"Hello hello!" I looked around the shrine. "I'm back again!" I approached the shrine, checking it carefully. It felt.. Different than before. I didn't know what it was, but it was uneasy. "Tomoeeeee?" Singing songing, I began to make my way to the backyard.

"Did I hear you right?" The voice was suddenly behind me. I didn't get a chance to move around before my arms were grabbed tightly and I was pinned to the wall, being held down like he was a cop and I, the criminal. "Didn't I say you were forbidden from saying that name?" Tomoe whispered right behind my ear.

I tried to wiggle under his grasp. "I'm s-sorry." He released my arms, letting me turn around. "Hey, that's so cute!" My eyes widened upon seeing a pair of fuzzy ears atop his head. "They look so real. Can I see them?" I reached up to grab the cat-tish ears, but he quickly swiped and held my wrist down. Tomoe's grip... It hurt. He was stronger than I had though. "They're not a toy." He growled. "And they cannot be removed. I am a fox. That's all there is to say. Now, are you going to try that again?" He let go. I shook my head quickly, but I was happy. Not a cat, or a dove. A white fox.

"Good human." Instead of going into the yard, he turned around to enter the front area of the shrine, and I hurried to follow after. "(y/n)?" He suddenly spoke your name.

I tensed up, standing up straight. I'm not really sure why, but maybe it was to please Tomoe. "Yes?" I did my best to speak clearly. Hopefully he noticed how hard I was trying to not be annoying.

"You seemed to have captured my attention. How much can a human body handle?" He raised an eyebrow.

I grinned, raising my fists. "Watch me! I'm stronger than you would think!"

"I know. You carry that bike up the hill every week without fail. Do not take my words lightly." He almost... Smiled. A real smile, i'm sure. What was Tomoe thinking about?

Suddenly he scoffed. "How foolish." He waved a hand. "Useless work. If I were to train you, you'd be stronger than my lady and mistress."

"Oh yeah?" I stood on my tippy-toes. "Then do it. I dare you!"

The fox chuckled, shaking his head. Empty words then? I didn't think he'd do it anyway.

"Fine. Come back tomorrow and i'll begin." He placed a hand on my head, filling me with joy.

Do I remember? Yes, I remember. I thought at the time.. He was starting to care. Was it all a lie? Was everything a trick? I had come back the next day, and the day after. Tomoe would give me ridiculous exercises to complete, but by doing them, I did start to get stronger. That question... How much can a human body handle? Was it a threat all along? I didn't... I didn't want to look back on it. It made me want to cry, but I couldn't make tears. It was as if he was torturing me mentally as well. To feel sad, but not be able to cry. I want... I want my family back. I want my wishes back. I regret ever coming to the shrine. But I couldn't turn back time, so I could only wallow in the memories of the past. "It was fun, wasn't it, (y/n)?" Tomoe tilt his head curiously. I drooped my head, letting myself stare into my lap. A sharp claw ran up my leg, making me start to shiver. Tomoe glided his hand up, then quickly dug his fingers into my leg. I let out a gasp but I didn't have the energy to even flinch.

"(y/n). You are mine, you know." He smirked. "What do you think about your wish? Are you pleased with the result? I am your lover now." I felt blood dripping down my thigh, and I raised my head to look into his calm eyes. "Yes." I forced out. "Yes, master. I am pleased."

Tomoe's smirk grew into a grin. "Good. You must be quiet though, you know. One peep while i'm not here, and you will have to be punished again. My mistress will take you away from me if she found you."

I nodded slowly, feeling a wound on my back pulling and threatening to open. The fox raised his sleeve and wiped at my leg, cleaning up the blood and leaving red stains on his otherwise white robes. When he was done, he reached forward and placed a kiss on my cheek again. I felt his lips linger in the spot then he traced his tongue up, covering my face in dog-like licks. I shut my eyes, feeling my heart race in fear. I'm... never getting out of here, am I?

"I have to go now." Tomoe stood when he was satisfied. "I'll be back to see you again soon, my little dove."

He backed away, leaving me to bleed against the wall. I watched the door open, flooding the room in light for only a moment before cascading me back in the dark. No.. Please don't leave me to die alone. What will he do when he finds me dead? I need you.. Tomoe. "Tomoe." I horsed out. I heard footsteps approach the door again, then soft voices.

"What's in there?" A girl asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just an empty storage room. It's rather dusty though, so I advise you to stay out, else you risk getting sick, my lady."

"Oh really? Well alright." The voices started to vanish.

I felt... Lightheaded. Please let this be it. Let me just die already. My wounds should have killed me already, and the blood wouldn't stop. I was in so much pain, I was begging for death to take me already. Then I felt it.. I started to struggle with breathing, my lungs were screaming, then everything started to fade.

"My dear?" Tomoe pushed the door open, looking around the room. (y/n) was still as he left her, leaning against the wall. "Wake up. I brought you some food." He set the small plate of rice and beans on the steps and approached her. His heart nearly stopped and he dropped to his knees beside her. "Wake up now. You aren't allowed to die when i'm here." He pushed her shoulder, only to get his hand covered in blood, still wet. She lay still, not even a breath as her chest froze. Her body cold, her eyes glassy. "What.." He muttered. "What have I done?" Tomoe reached into his robe and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I knew humans were weak." He placed the wish on her hands and closed her fingers on it. "You were a fool."


End file.
